


This is the End

by MossyPandas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, DreamSMP - Freeform, Minecraft, Other, Panic Attack, Roleplay, Violence, im sorry, lots of hurt :(, mcyt - Freeform, not actually what happened kind of, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossyPandas/pseuds/MossyPandas
Summary: Dream tries to take tommy to the prison, he should be able to, on his pwer hungry ride. But, he's the villain in this story, and villain's don't get a happy ending...this isn't what happened!! just my own interpretation!!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	This is the End

Dream knew this would happen, he knew eventually it would all come down to a cynical moment like this. He had hoped however that maybe Punz would still be on his side, or even Techno would allow him to use his favor, but atlas he was alone. He knew he fucked up, as he stood before two children with an axe ready to kill, surrounded by the ashen dark colors of the black stone and polish. All because he wanted power, it was his server…. 

He wanted everyone together united, oh how he wanted to see everyone become one big family again. And now as he stands here in this huge cavern by himself, opposing him is everyone he loves and cares about. Against him, he gave up everything for this. The way Sapnap stared at him with a cold glare after tearing up seeing Beckerson. How Puffy looked at him- disappointed. He had lost his own mother. Even Bad, the one who saw good in everyone was fuming once he saw where he planned to take skeppy. Now holding his axe raised and ready, the enchantments raining off of its surface in a purple struck hue. Naturally he stood with faux confidence, the fear struck face hidden under his mask.

Cautiously he stepped back, slowly with his own axe raised. He knew he could not take all of them at once. Not unless he intended to kill, and he never really wanted to do that. 

He felt the guilt come into play now. What was he thinking? He was about to kill his own younger brother for no reason but to hold it against Tommy. He called him a pawn. 

And Tommy… deep down he knew the other hated his guts. He knew what he did to him, the way he messed with his head, the way the other still trembled in fear when he had asked to put all his stuff in the pit. Sickly enough he still believed the other could and had forgiven him. But now, as everyone stood together he knew. No one would ever forgive him. 

“Dream steps away from Tubbo,” said Sapnap as he pulled out his sword. Dream had never heard such a stone cold tone on his usually hyperactive friend. Shocked, he allowed his brother to escape his hold and run to everyone. Tommy catching him and pulling him to the back comforting him…

His own brother-  
Hated his guts.

“This is a fucked up Dream and you know that,” Quackity came forth, stepping away from everyone. “Just look what you did! You lost everything, you hurt us, you make me sick,” he finished off with a shout. 

“guys just listen to me…” Dream began. His voice shivering from the cold stares he was getting. 

“NO YOU LISTEN TO ME DREAM,” yelled Tommy. Since when did he get back up to the front of the group? Dream couldn't remember, only knowing he was panicking now. He watched Tommy take a pic from Sap, watched as he dug a one by two hole in the ground. Dream stood there frozen, there was no way he would-

“Put your items in the pit Dream,” Tommy mumbled. Dream looked at him. Through the mask, the only thing protecting him now. Tommy was serious, this was payback. He shook out of his trance and began to drop his items in the pit. Shaking as he took his own armor off, his only sense of protection, and dropped it down. He felt so vulnerable, so alone. He watched as Tommy picked it all up, putting it on himself. It fit well enough. 

“Listen here Dream, this is the end for you, you have nothing left,” Tommy said to him. Anger laced within his words of pain. “You fucked us all up, you know what you did, betrayed, lied, manipulated. All for what? This? This is nothing anymore,” he finished gesturing to the surrounding walls of the underground build.

Tommy, Tommy, please come on. You won't do anything, you're my friend! Remember all the fun we had in exile!? I was your only friend. I was the only one who came to your beach party!!” shouted Dream. Tommy looked unsure of himself, Dream knew he still had some conflicting thoughts about it. He knew he was scraping low in the bucket of excuses for his violent ways. 

Then within the crowd he saw Puffy step forward. “Leave him alone Dream, what you did was not friendship. It was mind fuckery.” Dream looked at her shocked. He knew he had done wrong, but for good and bad, but he hated when she was mad at him. He cowered back like a lost puppy, tail between his legs. “Look what you've done to these people's dreams!! Look how they tremble and cower in fear!! YOU DID THIS!!!” she yelled. 

Dream felt the tears even before they spilled, but still no one saw those either. He felt himself reach out to her, he couldn't stop himself, but as he did, she stepped back. Head hung low, tears falling, heart broken. Dream froze, his own mother would not even dare look at him now. “Dream, you are my son, my baby boy, but now i don't know who this is, i don't know what you are, what you've become,” she sniffled out. Dream reached out once again a few inches away from giving her a hug. He needed someone to hug right now. 

A loud smack could be heard throughout the empty space, quiet and loud gasps could be heard throughout the crowd. Dream’s now turning red cheek stung with pain and regret as well. “GET AWAY,” Puffy exclaimed. “NOT EVEN A MOTHER COULD LOVE A MONSTER LIKE YOU!!” with that, she returned into the crowd being comforted by Niki in the back, who gave him a hard glare. The lady who spent calm hours with him when things got too stressful. Taught him how to sew and mend clothing, when his signature hoodie got torn. 

He really did have nobody, how had he gotten here again? Oh right- power. He just wanted control, and now he stood before everyone, to be killed. Tommy spoke up again, an unreadable expression graced his features, “one more thing Dream.” Dream looked at him waiting to see what else he would have to give before dying. He didn't have anything to give. What more could the child possibly want?

“You strode through here, confident, powerful, and now you are nothing. Just a regular guy with nothing, not even love. You have wronged us all, you have lost your humanity. I have decided, and i'm sure everyone agrees-

You will give us two of your lives. And you will only have one left. 

Dream shook. Two? He would only have one left!! Dying was so very painful and he had to do it twice in a row?! Dream felt himself take a step back, now hitting the wall. Quickly Sam boxed him in. He could not move. The cold obsidian walls now covering any chance at running he had. 

“And that is not all dream!” Tommy said louder. He strode forward more looking Dream up and down before solemnly saying “Give me the mask Dream,” he said, holding his hand out.

No- no, not the mask. Anything but the mask. He had had it since he was a kid, it protected him. Hide his emotions from the world. 

“T-tommy you can't be serious right now, i can't give you my mask…” dream hushed out, a small whimper trailed at the end of his words, but not a single face cared as they stood waiting for it to be gone. 

“Take it off or I will take all three of your lives,” Tommy said, pulling the axe of peace right at his throat. Dream choked on a sob, he didn't want to fully die, but his mask… slowly he reached up, hands shaking sliding further down the wall. His breathing wrecked and his eyes now full of salty tears. He began to unfasten the back of it, slowly trying to give himself some time. But he knew- there was no more time left for him. Sobbing out loud now, he threw the mask at Tommy. Fully falling down and stuffing his face into his knees, huddled up, panicking. He vaguely heard the porcelain mask shatter somewhere outside his box. He truly had nothing left now…

He started to hyperventilate, he got like this sometimes, with his anxiety and all, but his mask usually hid it from everyone..

He heard the obsidian being broken around him, but made no move to get up and see. “Stand up Dream,” said Punz. 

He almost didn't, he almost couldn't, but he didn't want to fully die. Slowly he reached out, one hand on the wall helping him up and one hand covering the parts of his face he could. Not going fast enough, he felt someone grab his hair and drag him forward. 

Now on the ground on his knees. Sobbing, praying maybe they would just leave him alone and let him be, but no. that's not what this was about. Everyone here wanted to see him gone and locked away. He felt someone behind him. 

Looking to the side he saw Callahan come over, took his hair and made him look up. His hand falling away, showing his face to all. The one thing he truly feared. Many, cringed at the many scars, gasped in surprise, looked away hopefully out of respect. He had none of that now though. 

Before he could get a word out he felt a blade plunge through his ribcage. He yelped in pain, and fell over, coughing up blood and bile, the feeling making him sick. He felt the darkness creep into his eyesight as he looked around one more time before blacking out.

A few minutes later he jolted up with a gasp, back again. The pain from the injury was still there but it wasn't life threatening now. It already took life. Next he saw Bad come up to him, crying. He looked at Dream up and down, he knew he was in full panic mode. Bad usually helped him out of those, but now he saw the other slowly pull out a bow. “You know i don't want to do this Dream, you know i don't like violence, but this is what has to happen. Dream felt himself close his eyes. Breathing waiting, heard Bad choke out a sob and felt the metal pierce his forehead, blacking out again once more. 

It took a while longer for him to come back to- finding himself still on the dirty blackstone floor. He looked up, even saw some regret after all this in Bad’s eyes… he cried again- He wrapped himself up in a ball, head ringing, heart pounding, and sobs wracked his body. This was too much, but it was ok.

He knew deep down that even though everyone hated him and he was alone, everyone was together now. And that's what he had wanted. He began to sob harder, oh how he just wanted someone- anyone to comfort him. Instead he felt a blade to his neck again. Sam is now holding it there. “For the crimes you’ve committed, i will escort you to the prison, where you will spend the rest of your time,” he said. Voice stern and steady. 

There was no more care for the green man, as he was forced up, to walk, through the pain. And everyone watched as he was forced up. He was still shaking, still crying softly. He truly lost everything, and now he would most likely never see the sun again. 

He glanced up and looked one last time, before stepping into the portal to the prison entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> i might do a second chapter from when tommy went to visit dream idk :]


End file.
